Banish
by Bebemonkey
Summary: -WARNING- YAOI YOUR OWN RISK- Base off a movie I saw. So yeah...nothing more Said. Enjoy when get the chance.
1. Chapter 1

In a little desert village. There was living good fellow people there. Mothers, Father and Children. There was one particular couple there. They just recently gotten married. They was very well known, the blue hedgehog was happy to be married to his lovely partner, for as well the ebony hedgehog was happy for them as well.

One was name Sonic, he was mostly an speedy fellow. All the children of the Village was very fond of him. He goes on adventures and tells them what he did, the kids loved him like a brother/father figure in the village. Pretty much, everyone one delighted with Shadow. He would always lend a hand to help. Shadow always cooked things left and right for the homeless and the parties. Just like Sonic, the children always called him Mother Shadow. They was very proud to be together as they are.

Everyone was accepting then, but one person. The Princess, she was in love with the Hedgehog Sonic. Sally it was, She was fond to the blue blur. But he never notice her, all he knew was Shadow. With the hatred, she decided to get her father to banish them. The king really didn't know what she as he listen to what she was saying. So He did as she asked.

Sonic and Shadow was called to the king his self and was banish from their kind village. Both wasn't happy to this nonsense. Shadow looked up to Sonic and all sonic did was just frown from the reaction from their king.

Once it was announce from the kingdom, Sonic and Shadow was off settling off in the desert with only 2 camels and only sand and Shadow was strip down to their bare skin. Both didn't know what was the meaning from the kings orders, but the just did as they was told. While trying to explaining of them banishing them. He told them, there's a abandoned house for them to live in. Sonic and Shadow took it as a little thing for them to start living in. After all, they was force to move out their own house, and village.

Sonic was pulling the camel as he was going to the place they were now living. Shadow was on the back of the camel, as he shielded his face with the sand robe. Shadow had tears rolling onto his muzzled.

The desert was big, sand was everywhere. To say, there wasn't anyplace for much food source. Sonic and Shadow had food for at least 4 months to last them. Once the food was up, they have to look for food for their own.

Sonic made it to the house, it was very tiny, and only fit for at least 1-2 people. That wasn't much. Sonic settled the camels and helped Shadow down. They entered the house. Seeing the house was a mess. Sonic and Shadow had a little disgusted look from the house image.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and began to start the life, the king have banish them too. From the selfish Princess Sally...

To be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Sonic's POV**

I watch my love. He looked so miserable by living here. I mean, what could me and my beloved shadow done to deserve this. We don't mean harm to anyone. I just recently married my husband 4 weeks ago. Now, I starts off on the bad foot with him. I unpacked the things that was on the camels. We didn't have any clothes anymore. They really did striped us to our bare skins. I might not forgive them for what they did to us. But, Shadow told me to look on the brighter side. He was happy just being together with me. That all it matter to him. Me and Shadow, was going to stick to this until things are situated.

I watched Shadow looking at the rags they gave to us for clothes. He held it close to him and cried silently. That once lovely smile was now, misery and frown. Oh Mobius! Please tell me! I didn't wanted my newly lover to be miserable. We haven't even thought about making a child and were banish to this sand wasteland. My Mobius, What have we done! My love was giving his heart to everyone. I was giving my intelligences of the adventure life. Now,...The place

we live.

The little kitchen, wasn't in any fit for Shadow to cook much. The pots was full up with holes and the dirt was having little scraps on the side. Shadow studied the pots and pans."I can't believe this love….They...They….Why? " He asked me. I shrug a bit. I really didn't know. We just really followed the rules. Shadow turned to me. Walking over to me embrace my head into his stomach. He knew, that he shed his tears, it was my time to do it too. I hugged Shadow around the back and my eyes was in control to me. My eyes wasn't listening to me. I didn't want my husband to see me in tears. I had to be the heart for him. Oh god, I press my face into him. I rubbed my head and hum to me. I my raw tears into him. Tears was on to him. Drool coming on with it. I didn't want to let Shadow go. Shadow understand to kept me under control. The ebony hedgehog lover of mine, hum to me and hum. It was calming me down. I continued crying till I couldn't no more.

**Shadow's POV**

I saw my husband stop his painful cries. Just to see me cry, I knew he was like that as well. Yes, we just got married, not too long ago. Me and Sonic was happy,...the people of the village loved us. So did the king. But something must have happen to him for treating us like this. My father was happy to finally have a son in law. That's all he could ask for. My father always smiles to the thought of me having the grandkids. I told him, if I have the child, I let him be the first to hold him. At last….My father wasn't here for us. He wasn't here to help us. MY Brother wasn't happy as well. Mephiles always wanted me to be there with him. After him and Scourge finally have the chance together. Mephiles thought, If I could get married, so could he. He even wanted me to let him keep the kids for him. I told him I would be delighted to keep the kids for him. Even in return, I let him watch my children for a bit. I sadden,...He wasn't here as well.

It was just me and Sonic. Struggling to survive the wildlife from our village. I stop grooming my love's head and looked out the window. The sand was picking up. I stared down at Sonic. Sonic must have fallen asleep from crying. I carefully laid him down on the floor bed. IT was just plain floor. It was so hard, I could rub a rock to it, just to make fire. As I laid him, he still had a little tears in his eyes. I went on my knees and laid beside him and wiped the tears. "Oh my love….It's okay…." I kissed his cheek and laid beside him and went to sleep as well.

**Normal POV**

Several hours later,..

Sonic and Shadow was still sleeping. When Sonic suddenly woke up. "Ah…" Sonic sat up and looked around. "Sha-" He saw his husband beside him. "Oh,...I better make something." He got from the floor bed and went in the small kitchen. Began to cook Shadow and his self something. All they had was rice a little meat.

Shadow woke up from the aroma in the tiny house. He sat up and close his legs. He didn't wanted his husband to see between his legs. Shadow watched Sonic. Sonic stirred the food a bit. "Sonic?" said Shadow with a sleepy tone. Sonic heard Shadow and peaked over his shoulder. "Hello Love, I'm cooking us dinner. It shall be done in a few mins." He smile. Shadow smile back.

The couple may have lost things due to the king, but they at least had each other. Shadow got up and got the little bowls for them. Shadow set the bowls down and got the little spoons he manage to find. They wasn't the best, but they had to use something.

Sonic pour the food in the bowls. It wasn't much for them either. Sonic and Shadow gave a frown smile to each other and ate.

Soon afterwards, Sonic and Shadow laid on the mats. They was under a ragged blanket. Sonic still had his cloth on and so did Shadow. He held his partner close by the side. Shadow was facing Sonic's chest. Cuddling each other for warmth.

They was soon nearly in their dreams when Shadow stopped it. "Love?" Sonic had his eye nearly slit a bit. "Yes love?" Shadow was a little sleepy, but he didn't want to sleep. He wanted to Talk to Sonic before they slept. "Do you think we can make it?" he asked sleepy Sonic. Sonic had his head rested on his arm. "I think we can make it…"

Shadow open his eyes completely. "You think so? What happens after we run out of food?" worried Shadow said to his husband. Sonic didn't want Shadow. The cobalt hedgehog kissed the ebony hedgehog. "Love,...I'll go hunting for food for us. No need to worry okay. We will manage love. I won't let us down like that…." Shadow smile a little to Sonic and kissed back.

"Now,...We should rest. We have to set the little house up." Sonic said to Shadow. Shadow nodded and went to sleep.

Sonic turn to the moonlight from the windowless window. The Cobalt hedgehog worried a bit. "I hope things get better other than not living.." He said and drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued….


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's POV**

Watching my husband, making weapons just in case he have to hunt early. Wiping the fix dishes, even though we didn't have much I had things to do. Me, I was the partner of the house. I have to keep things together.

"Almost!...Damn it!" Sonic said as he cut his finger. "Damn it…." He sucked on the finger. I place the dishes down and went to him. "What's the matter…" I asked him worried. "N-Nothing...I just cutted my self. Nothing more love." He smile a little. Even though we was getting a little dirty, Sonic still had the perfect smile. I wasn't going to let anything stop me from living that's for sure.

Once he did that, he placed the weapon on a corner near a door. "Love, when shall we eat?" He asked me nicely. "It shall be done in a little."

This early morning, me and Sonic had fix some pots and pans, even spoons , forks and knifes. I was thankful for marrying sonic. He knew a lot of things. I remember not to long ago, before we was off in this wasteland, Sonic did fixed my father's stove with a simple patch. It worked well, and I'm thinking father is still loving that.

I still want to be back with my family. I missed them and I needed them. Not having them here is just sad enough. Really, as long I have Sonic. I'm fine with my self.

Me and Sonic sat at the little table. I was eating and so was he. Our fur wasn't clean as soon we made to the tiny house, we didn't take a bath. Oh the sweat messed my fur up. I didn't want to say anything. I have to deal with it. We don't have a bath to where we was. There was hardly any water. Sonic did said today he was going out to see there was any close trade markets for us to go to time to time. So maybe I can slide in the conversation by trying to ask him look for some water.

"Sonic, Love? May I ask you something." I said to the cobalt hedgehog. "Yes, my love you can ask me anything." he smile. Okay, I have to ask him now or never. "Today, if you go to see there's any trade markets for us. Would you mind...looking for a place for me and you to take baths and water source?" He looked at me. "Of Course. Shadow, darling, I look for anything you need." He smile. I loved the way he treated me.

Even though the lifestyle wasn't the best thing to start our marriage. Just have to keep things on the line for the both of us.

I smiled back to him. "Thank you love." I said to him. "It's no problem my love." We both got up and kissed each other's lips. After eating the breakfast, giving him a few snacks and gave him a little kiss and Sonic headed off to his little quest of the day. I waited at home, waiting for his return.

While he left, I decided to start dinner early today. Once I was done making sure the house was clean.

**Sonic's POV**

IT was hot and drowsy, oh humidity of this head. I was on the camel. I did have my water bottle for me and the camel. I have some snacks for us both. (Yes, I need my Camel friend to live as well. He is no different from me. He have a life too.)

The Noon settled in. It was worse from before. Me and the camel took a few drinks and have little bites for snacks. I even started to seeing things. I saw a island, seeing a palm tree. I didn't want to believe it might be hallucination by the looks of it. Especially the water itself. It looked so real. Before I knew it, I was still walking toward it. I had to see, Shadow asked me. He even rely on me to find some fresh water. If that's what my love wanted, and that's what I was getting

I stopped the camel, and walked over to the palm tree. I was close and close, than,...I touch it. It was Real. My eyes widen, It wasn't an hallucination. So if that tree really, I have to see. I ran to the water. Pulled my water jug from around my neck. Scooping some up. Drinking it to see how it would taste like. It was water. It was really water. I froze and got up. A smile grew upon my cheeks. "YES! ADELE! WE FOUND WATER! WE HAVE A WATER SOURCE! WE FOUNDED WATER SOURCE! YIPPEE!" I jumped up and got in the water. Taking my cloth robe off me. getting a scoop of water, and splashing upon my skin. Oh the refreshness. I smile. This might be a good sign. Oh I'm glad to married Shadow. He really did keep things on top.

After doing that, I manage to find a supermarket, meat market, and more. I had some money, but not much. Due to the old village had robbed me cold. They only gave me and Shadow about 500 coins. That wasn't much. The food really did cost money. Meat cost, 350 coins, and that might lead me to have 150 coins left. That might means, that I must look for a little place to earn more coins. Oh the Shame of it all.

I decided to get some animals for me and Shadow to get something for it. Breeding and feeding and selling, and with a little keeps of our own. I got a goat, sheep, horse, and one dog. That should help us. (A Bit.)

It was now night, I arrived to my tiny hut like house. The lights was off. I guess Shadow must have went to sleep. My love did waited for me this long. I settled the animals in a little field not too far from the house. (Or to say behind the house. We had some sort of glass back there. We just have to maintain it for a long time.)

Once doing that, I enter the little house. It was so dark and so quiet. Only thing you heard was the wind from outside and the animals a bit. "Aw…." I said quietly once I saw Shadow. He was sleeping so peacefully. I went in the tiny kitchen and gather my food he cooked for me early when I wasn't there. It was a little warm, but it's not too cold as well.

Eating the food I had. It was good, but I bet it was better when It was still hot I bet. I sigh and finish my plate. I places the plate in the little pan of other dishes.

I took my cloth off and laid beside Shadow. My husband looked so beautiful in his self. That way his laying there. Really did make me feel happy to be with him. If I hadn't married him, who else that I be married to?

Smiling to myself. I kissed Shadow on the cheek and close my eyes. Before I knew it, I felt a kiss back at me. I open my eyes and saw Shadow was different from his previous pose. I chuckled and went back to sleep. I Guess I can tell Shadow once he's up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal POV**

Sonic and Shadow awoken from their night. It was the second day of living there. Shadow was cleaning the floor and Sonic was going to get more animals to even it up.

The ebony hedgehog was done with his chores. "Alright. I'm done some of my work here." Said Shadow. Putting the ragged clothes somewhere for him and Sonic was able to find. "Now, I think I should find something for me and Sonic to eat today." concern shadow replied to his self.

In the kitchen. Shadow was stirring the food. "I see Sonic brought some animals." Shadow said while having the milk from the goat. "I guess Goat milk won't hurt us." Shadow said. Pouring the milk in the food he mixing. He got the spoon and sipped. "Hmm,...I'm good for cooking this." Shadow smile to the masterpiece.

**Sonic's POV**

I got even more animals. I have gather a cow, Sheep, and chickens(2). I came back earlier than I was yesterday. I was happy to be back. Me and my love can have some time together. I arrived to the place I called my new house.

Once I got off the camel place the animals in the back. I ran in the house. My husband was cooking. The New aroma was coming to me nose, calling me to go to him. Walking to the smell.

"Oh love, what a smell I'm smelling…" I smile to my husband. Shadow turn to me. "Sonic! I didn't know you came this early love." He smile to me. "Oh I came to due your love." I smile to him.

Shadow giggled. " Oh Honey…" I kissed my love once more. I loved to be near Shadow. I didn't care that we were living. He was too beautiful. I kept kissing Shadow's body, and kissed his neck to his lower body. I can see he was enjoying it. Really, we been here and haven't been enjoying each other to it at all. "Sonic?" Shadow moan to me. "Yes, love…" I kept kissing his body. "Oh I can see he was loving it even more a more. I took my robe off and continued to what I left off.

**Shadow's POV**

I felt my lust rising from my love. I wanted it badly to each time he kissed me. I began slowly opening my leg to my husband. I can tell That I wasn't that much ready. I stop and watch him stare at me. "Love? What' the matter?" He asked me. I looked at his skin compare to mine. I was a mess and as to him, he was clean. "I was just looking at my body compare to yours love. Did you find a place to wash off?" I asked him.

"Oh! That! I did Honey. I founded a place not too far from here. But It would take about a day…" He said to me. "Well love, will you take me there so I can take a small bath?" I smile to him. He chuckled to me and nodded. "So what about the cooking?" I stared at the pot. "It would take about few hours before it will be done love." I smile to him. "Okay. well let's go then." He chuckled to me. I giggled to him.

In the desert,

I was on a camel, I haven't been on it in a while. (In 3 days.) Sonic was on the camel as well. He was behind me guiding the camel to the area he claim the water was. I didn't like how it was just sand, sand and more sand.

Once we made it, and I smile with amazement. "Oh Sonic! You did it!" I felt the excitement of having him taking me here. "Oh Love! Thank you! Thank you! Oh Sonic,..." I hugged Sonic dearly. He chuckled to me. "Heh, no problem love. Nothing to it." the cobalt hedgehog smile to me.

I walked away from Sonic, going to the water. I splashed some across my skin. "Oh...so refreshing.." I smile and took my robe off. I can tell Sonic was watching me from behind. It didn't matter, I have to wash off the dirt the skin took over my skin.

I smile to my husband. "Oh Thank you Sonic. Thank you love. For giving me a place to wash off. why didn't you tell me early." I turn to him. Sonic got out his thought and looked at me. "Huh? Oh! I was love, but you was sleeping. So I waited for you to wake you again honey. So I didn't even bother you with the water thing." said the cobalt husband of mine. "It is fine Sonic. If you didn't want to tell me about the water. It is swell. I would have been happy of giving me something about it all." I reply to him. "Okay Love. I make sure to do that next time okay?" He smile to me. I smile back to him.

After when I took my wash bath. We both decided to head home. Sonic said he wanted to do a little something with me. Soon as we made, it was just in time, the dinner had just finish. I entered the house and Sonic settled the camel and went to followed behind me. I stirred the food and gather the plates. Sonic sat at the table waited for me to deliver the food.

Me and my husband ate the food in a quick minute. But it was very delicious. I loved the meal with my husband. Just having him eating my dinner I fixed for us, really makes me happy just to be married to him.

**Sonic's POV**

I watched my husband eaten. I smile to him and he smiled back. It just matter that we both had our thoughts of each other. I did thought of on thing. I wanted to give my husband a gift tonight that he's never going to forget that's for sure.

On our mats, I kissed Shadow's neck. Shadow purred to the kissed. I smirked each time purred to me. Hearing him doing that, makes me want him more. The way the moon lit the night, was really the perfect mood to this. Shadow and I removed our cloth off our bodies and the bare skin touched. Loving the feeling of him all. Shadow giggled to me, making him feel good. I bet I was doing a good job doing that. His beautiful thighs, his lovely hips, those lips, those red ruby eyes.

I watched Shadow, laying there, waiting for me to take him to heaven and back. The details of him, was just making me want to make him scream to the heaven. I watched him some more.

"Love…." he said to me quietly. "Yes…" I reply back to him softly. "I'm ready for you to take me.." he said to me. I smirk to him and went between his legs and began what he asked me to.

It was midnight.

I was looking at my husband laying on my chest and smiling with his eyes close. "That was wonderful love…" He said to me. "It sure was. I thought I was enjoying it more than you." I chuckled to Shadow. "Love. I think….I think you had a reason to do that." He smile to me.

I smirk to him. "What will that be?" I asked my husband. He kissed me on the lips and smile with his beautiful smile. "You want me to bare our first young?" The ebony hedgehog hugged me. I hugged back to him. "Yes,..I guess it was about time. We was married for only for weeks and we was out of our village for a week half, so it's about time really to think about a child in the house."

Shadow sat up and nodded. "I guess your right honey…"

After our little talk. We both fell asleep, with the happy thought of having a child in our little house.

About time don't you think?


End file.
